customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Custom Hero Factory Wiki:Voting Center
Welcome to the Custom Hero Factory Wiki Voting Center! Here you can nominate articles, images, stories and quotes that will be featured on the Main Page! You can also nominate and vote for your User of the Month! We do ask that you do not nominate yourself for UotM, but that you seek out a strong, upstanding user that has really put his all into what he does! Featured User Tahu TKP Not the best grammar, but undoubtedly the most active user here. For #DOWN WITH POOR GRAMMAR! Wikishmid 17:53, October 23, 2011 (UTC) #Hey, I'm still active! I'm here EVERY day! :P [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'at the']] [[User:Starscream7|'Dark side of the Moon']] 13:45, October 23, 2011 (UTC) #Well, he's active and he's making a tonne of edits. What more can you ask? :P [[User:Matoro1|'Bob']][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:Matoro1/Saga Guide|'27']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!!! '''] '''Against Featured Article * Stealth Stalker For #Have a interesting history and have all the components: History, Abilities & Traits, Appearances and External Links. --Tahu TKP 19:16, October 4, 2011 (UTC) #I like his looks! there is no bad grammar anywhere so thats why I like the article! the first reason was ment to be I like the quality of the pictures. there is nothing wrong with the article.Extrablu106 07:43, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Against #Two words: Poor Grammar. DOWN WITH POOR GRAMMAR! Wikishmid 03:04, October 4, 2011 (UTC) #I'd have to agree with Wikishmid. The reason there doesn't seem to be any bad grammar "anywhere" is because I went through the first couple of paragraphs and corrected them. If you'd care to read on you'd see a whole pile of spelling mistakes, sentences starting with lower case, tense confusion, long sentences, and mind-numbing repetition. I'm sorry, I agree that it looks good with the pictures and has a lot of history, but I'm afraid that the grammar is terrible, which hinders it from being an eligible option. [[User:Matoro1|'Bob']][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User:Matoro1/Saga_Guide 27] What do you think of my new sig? * Scarecrow Seeing that there are two pros and two cons to Tahu TKP's MOC, I am posting an article that some of us might enjoy, not more, not less - but Scarecrow. His MOC design is very, very cool. His history is also very detailed and great to read, and the trivia is fairly interesting. He also has two forms - the first of which I built last year, and the other - which is much bigger - of which I remodeled his old form into this year. For #[[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'at the']] [[User:Starscream7|'Dark side of the Moon']] 13:56, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Against Comments *Please note, that Tahu TKP'S MOC cannot be the featured article as of now, because the pros and cons are even, which won't make sense. I'm not asking for you to vote for Scarecrow ... I am saying that we need to either like or dislike it, but if we don't, we may not really have a featured article. Does that make sense? [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'at the']] [[User:Starscream7|'Dark side of the Moon']] 19:57, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Featured Quote #[[User:Matoro1|'Bob']][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User:Matoro1/Saga_Guide 27] What do you think of my new sig? # [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] For every choice has a large and often unforeseen repercussion. # Featured Story *Dance in the Flames For #[[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] For every choice has a large and often unforeseen repercussion. - This is a seriously good story that I advise all users read! #Really, really well done. Matoro1 has put great effort into the story and it's characters' MOCs. [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'at the']] [[User:Starscream7|'Dark side of the Moon']] 19:58, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Against *Welcome to Makuhero For #Tahu TKP 18:34, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Against Featured Image *250px Its a cool MOC. (Also, was this a featured image before? I forget because the last archive post was for November 2010.) For #DOWN WITH POOR GRAMMAR! Wikishmid 18:00, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Against